


Shy

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Shy Derek, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words shy, tease and funny.





	Shy

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, Smowkie and I run the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) blog, where three times a week we give three words for people to write a drabble with. This was mine.
> 
> You can find Smowkie's drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles)!
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172174413524/fridays-sterekdrabbles-words-were-shy-tease-and)

“So,” Laura said as she dropped down to the couch beside Derek. “How did it go with the Stilinski kid?” 

He winced, then hid his face behind his hands.

“I got shy,” Derek said, voice quiet and muffled. “He was just so sweet, and funny, and… cute.”

“Derek Hale? Shy on a date? I’m shocked!” Derek peeked over his hands and glared at Laura.

“Don’t tease your brother,” Talia said as she walked by the room. Laura snorted. 

Derek’s phone pinged, and he smiled when he read the message.

“He just asked me out again,” he said, then sighed happily.


End file.
